my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiki Nomura (Kaestal)
Shiki Nomura (士気 = 野村 Nomura Shiki) is a student at U.A High, who desires to become a top-level hero. His hero name is Switch-Blade. Appearance Shiki has a slimmer build than most heroes, more dedicated to agility and speed than raw power. He originally had navy-blue hair which came down to his ear at the longest point, but later came down to his mid-neck. He has black eyes. After fighting a villain, Shiki gained a single scar which runs from underneath his left eye to his ear. When in school Shiki wears the normal uniform, but when wearing more casual clothing he tends to go for blue t-shirts with a blue hoodie and black jeans. His super-hero attire is just an added jacket, protective versions of the clothes he normally wears, and black gloves. Personality Shiki tends to play his more extreme emotions close to the vest, only demonstrating them in desperate circumstances. He also rarely talks about his private life, preferring to keep that away from his public one even with his friends. Although he likes to keep his past and personal life tucked away, Shiki can be a social individual and tries to get along with his fellow heroes as much as possible. When in combat, Shiki maintains a near stoic facade, which he does partly to give others a source of calm to be reassured. In reality, it is more an act to appear cool than anything. He can also be a brutal fighter when needed, breaking bones and using his dagger if absolutely necessary, causing many shallow wounds that add up. In any given situation, Shiki tries to remain as calm as possible to utilize his power effectively. Outside of combat, he is much more expressive but tries to keep things such as sadness, love, and anger close to the vest. When creating a superhero outfit, Shiki decided to keep it simple compared to most other individuals in U.A High. Despite the risk his Quirk carries, Shiki remains determined to be a hero as he believes that risking one's life to save an innocent is what being a hero is all about, and having his power doesn't change that in the slightest. Biography Shiki's Quirk first manifested when he was two-years-old, switching his father's hat for another one he thought was better. During his early childhood, Shiki would use his power routinely. One day during his seventh year of life, Shiki Swapped the places of ten different objects, causing him to collapse and be rushed to the hospital. The doctors there said that his Swap caused his heart to skip beats, two objects making it skip once, and anything higher causing it to skip an amount equal to the number of objects he'd affected. It was at this moment that Shiki, at seven years old, knew what being a hero meant. It was about risking your life for others and took this information in stride. He was given a watch to monitor his heartbeat and told to only use his Quirk if absolutely necessary, otherwise, he could develop a heart condition or have a heart attack and die. Secretly, Shiki continued to test the limits of his power and trained himself to be capable of fighting stronger opponents, strengthening his heart as well to try and counteract his Quirk's negative effects. Shiki's first act of heroism was when he turned 13, he saw a hostage situation and switched the pistol being held by the criminal with a rock, then switched the criminal with one of the officers standing outside the building. His heart skipped two beats, as he did these two things consecutively, not concurrently. When he turned 14, Shiki began studying to enroll at U.A High, the most prestigious hero academy in the world. During the initial tests held by Arizawa, Shiki swapped the baseball with a bird he could see in the distance and swapped them back shortly thereafter, breaking the school record until Ochako Uraraka shattered his with her gravity powers. Powers & Abilities Quirk "Swap" - Shiki's Quirk is the ability to switch the spatial locations of objects that are an even-numbered sum. Abilities * Athletic Figure - Shiki has an overall athletic build, more reliant on his speed and agility than his raw strength. He also has good reflexes, able to avoid and intercept attacks from opponents with low-level enhanced speed. * Stubbornness - When presented with a goal he vehemently wishes to achieve, Shiki refuses to let anything slow him down. His strong will manifested most powerfully in his ability to persist and remain both conscious and active for a full minute while experiencing a heart attack. * Hand-to-Hand Proficiency - Since his Quirk offers little in the area of physical combat, Shiki has been training himself in fighting physically against what tends to be faster and stronger opponents. His fighting style is more about using speed and agility to use his enemies' strength against them. * Short-Blade Proficiency - Shiki developed skill with a dagger in reverse-grip style to offer another area of combat to use against his foes. He has great skill in causing several light wounds which add up, due to his knowledge of general anatomy. Intelligence Shiki has maintained a consistent second in all standardized tests in his class at U.A High and is a very quick thinker. He is incredibly skilled at using his Quirk to adapt to changing circumstances on the battlefield. Shiki is also very observant of his surroundings and people, which allows him to use his Quirk more effectively. He is taking a medical class to learn anatomy, which he hopes to use to avoid potentially fatally damaging his foes with his dagger. Additionally, he's taking an architecture class so he can learn ways to use a building's components effectively with his Swap. Equipment and Weapons * Basic Heart Monitor Watch '''(formerly) - Given to him after a hospital visit when he was seven, this watch merely records his heart rate. * '''Advanced Heart Monitor Watch - In order to track if it's safe to use his Quirk, Shiki commissioned a sleek, high tech watch which could give him a readout for when it was relatively safe to Swap. If green, it is "safe" for him to swap things. It turns yellow when he uses his power, and red when the risk becomes dangerous. It beeps once when okay to swap, twice after he has swapped once as a warning, and multiple times with a vocal warning to alert allies to a potential collapse when he is in danger. * Detanium Dagger - As a combative weapon, Shiki has a single dagger which he holds in his right hand, reverse-gripped. It is made out of a sturdy material and is sharp enough to pierce very tough opponents. It is also a switch-blade, at his request. He only uses this weapon as an intimidation tactic against most foes, but against stronger supervillains, he will use it to his fullest ability. Relationships * Parents - Shiki's mother and father try to support their son's goal of becoming a hero but are worried about the risk he takes every time he uses his Quirk. They admitted to Shiki when he decided to apply for U.A High that they'd prefer if he chose another career, but try their best to be a source of reassurance. Shiki has stated that he would be a hero with or without their permission, as he felt it was his calling in life. Trivia Shiki's appearance is based on Rin Okumura from Ao no Exorcist Category:Characters Category:Quirk User Category:Weapon User Category:Male Category:U.A. Student Category:Yuuei Student Category:Student Category:Hero in Training